1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to progressive cavity pumps having elastomeric stators, and more particularly, to such a pump having stator supporting means for preventing deformation of the stator under high system pressure conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is a modified version of known progressive cavity pumps. The prior art pumps include a housing with a substantially elastomeric stator therein and a screw-type rotor rotatably disposed within the stator. As the rotor rotates, fluid is forced therealong through a pumping chamber in the stator and toward the pump outlet.
A problem with these previously known progressive cavity pumps is that under relatively high system pressure conditions, the stator grippingly engages the rotor with such force that the stator may be deformed axially in a direction away from the pump suction port as the rotor turns. When this occurs, pumping action is adversely affected or stopped altogether. Thus, such pumps have not been usable under high pressure conditions.
The present invention solves this problem by providing stator support means which prevents movement and deformation of the stator even when the pressure in the pump is relatively high.